Episode 7291 (11th March 2010)
Plot Peter's released from the police station, having spent the night in custody. George decides to keep Simon off school for the day and suggests a trip to Blackpool. Eve's not sure but is forced to go along with the idea. Janice gets excited when Trevor asks her to recommend a posh restaurant. Tina and Gail gather themselves to meet with the funeral director. Nick drops off Kelly at work after spending the night with her. He tries to persuade Kelly to borrow the factory accounts for him but she refuses. Peter and Leanne decide to take Simon out of school to keep him away from George. They are annoyed to discover that Simon's not there and George reported him sick. They call at his house but see no sign of life. Julie eavesdrops on Carla arranging a date. Tina breaks down after seeing Joe's body lying in the chapel of rest. Kelly brags about her night with Nick and his plans for the factory. Carla hears and puts her in her place. Humiliated Kelly rings Nick and tells him she will get him the accounts. Bill and Jason tell DS Carr and DC Glynn about Joe's money problems. Tina overhears and shouts at Jason for betraying her father. Peter is served with papers from the court. He's bemused until Ken explains that George has temporary charge of Simon until he can get a permanent custody order. In Blackpool, George informs Eve of the news and suggests they stay away until next week's court hearing. Eve's gobsmacked. Cast Regular cast *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Trevor Dean - Steve Jackson *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Kelly Crabtree - Tupele Dorgu *Carla Connor - Alison King (Credited as "Carla Gordon") *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Bill Webster - Peter Armitage Guest cast *PC - Simon Willmont *Eve Wilson - Sabina Franklyn *George Wilson - Anthony Valentine *Mrs Nandhra - Randeep Assi *DC Glynn - Phil Rowson *DS Carr - Joe Duttine *Process Server - Jez Edwards Places *Coronation Street exterior *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Barlow's Bookies *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *14a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Builder's Yard - Office and yard *George and Eve Wilson's house - Kitchen and exterior *Bessie Street School - Canteen *Weatherfield Police Station - Front desk *Blackpool - Promenade and pier Notes *Joe Duttine makes one of several pre-Tim Metcalfe appearances as DS Carr. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Peter learns that George has been awarded temporary custody of Simon; and Carla unwittingly pushes Kelly to carry out Nick's request to get hold of Underworld's accounts. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 9,340,000 viewers (9th place). Category:2010 episodes